


Healed by Hatred (Zeldris x Reader)

by Sans12



Category: NanatsuNoTaizai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: Turned away by the 7 Deadly Sins for dating the leader of the Ten Commandments, your heart has turned to stone. What better place to go than be with your boyfriend with the Ten Commandments?





	1. Chapter 1

You smiled as you watched the sunset from the coastline of Britannia, you hand grasped with another's. "It's quite a beautiful sunset, huh?" a deep voice spoke beside you. "Yeah," you whispered, leaning into the muscular chest. Zeldris, the leader of the Ten Commandments, looked down at you, smiling gently. His arm wrapped around your shoulders as the wind gently blew your hair back. This was one of those special moments between you two, where Zeldris would take you out on a silent walk or a picnic, even though a war was happening right in Britannia. 

The smile dropped from your face and you looked down. What would Meliodas say if he found out. As far as he knew, Zeldris was his younger brother, as well as the enemy. If he ever got wind that you two were dating- "Don't worry, (Y/N). If he even pulls one hair off you, I'll kill him," Zeldris growled deeply. You sighed and watched as the last bits of color faded from the sky, showing the glittering stars. 

"We'd better go home, my team'll be worried about me," Zeldris said, kissing the top of your head. "Yeah, Meliodas might be wondering where I am as well," you said, enjoying the last bit of warmth from the demon before you separated for the night. He smiled and led you to the edge of the trees, where the Boar Hat was resting. "Sleep well, okay?" His hands rubbed up and down your arms, warming up your skin. You smiled and placed you lips on his jawline, making him purr like a cat. "See you later," you murmured as you walked away from him and into the woods. 

The Boar Hat was a little ways off, and the lights were still on, and the sound of laughter and bickering filled the air. You smiled and walked inside the tavern, the scent of beer filling the air. The 7 Deadly Sins were all there, talking and drinking with each other. Meliodas glanced at you, and his eyes narrowed just a fraction before he called out to you. "Hey, (Y/N)! How was your walk?" "It was fine. It got a bit chilly at the end, so I decided to come home," you lied, smiling at him. He nodded and handed you a bowl of hot, steaming soup. Your mouth watered and you grabbed the spoon, digging into your meal. "Thanks, Meliodas! This is really good," you said. 

"Aw thanks, but Elizabeth made it, not me," he said and chuckled as he turned back to talk with Ban. Elizabeth walked over to you, her hair swaying gently. "How is it?" she asked. "It's amazing! I didn't know you had such a talent," you exclaimed, taking another sip of soup. She smiled and sat beside you, making some small conversation with you. Soon, Elizabeth let out a giant yawn and stretched out her back. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night guys," she said, standing up from the windowsill. "Good night, Elizabeth," a few people chorused. She sauntered up the stairs and soon enough, everyone was leaving for the night. After a few short minutes, you and Hawk were the only ones left in the bar. "Well... I don't have an extra bed for you, (Y/N). You can just grab an extra blanket and pillow and sleep in the bar," Hawk muttered. "Thanks, Hawk. I appreciate the help, even if I have to sleep on the floor of a bar," you said, smiling gently. 

"No problem," he said and sauntered upstairs. You sighed and laid down on the hard, wooden floor, the pillow cradling your head. You sighed and got ready to go to sleep, when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. You lifted your head to see Meliodas coming down the stairs. He looked at you with a neutral face, and jerked his head slightly. He wanted to take a walk with you. This was not good. Swallowing your fear, you got up from your makeshift bed and followed him out into the woods. The cool, crisp autumn air hit your skin, making you shiver slightly His back stayed turned to you the entire time. The walk was a long one, and he finally stopped at the clearing to the moors. "Why do you do this?" he asked quietly. You didn't reply, you just looked down, wringing your hands together. "ANSWER ME!" he howled as he turned on you, his blade in his fist. His eyes were deranged, flickering from black to green. 

"W-what do you m-." "You know very well what I mean! I saw you tonight, with him," he spat out. Your eyes widened. No way! That wasn't possible! Zeldris would have sensed if Meliodas was near and would have told you! "H-how did y-you...," you stuttered, shaking violently. Meliodas let out a snarl and lodged the knife in your arm, blood spurting from the wound. You let out an airless gasp and fell to the ground, pain overtaking your senses. "Get out of my sight. From now on, you are my enemy. If I ever come across you, I will kill you." He yanked out the blade and walked away, leaving you shivering on the ground. 

How did he see you? It didn't make any sense. You started to cry, the blood pouring down your shoulder and onto the grass. Fear and panic started to leak their way into your mind. You forced yourself to stand up and walk towards the only place where you would be safe. With Zeldris and the Ten Commandments.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun slowly rose over the land as you hobbled across Britannia. The blood from your wound was now dry and flaking, and your stomach growled again, telling you that you were hungry. You clenched your stomach and kept walking, seeing the demons in the distance destroying everything in their paths. It was terrifying, to be in the open like this with nobody to protect you if they demons decided to eat you as a snack. Your eyes came across a giant purple tree-like configuration; the home of the Ten Commandments for the time being. As you came nearer, you saw that Zeldris was nowhere to be found, but Troll and Dreyfus were there. "Who are you, human?" Dreyfus growled out. 

"I am (Y-Y/N), sir. I need to speak with Zeldris, please," you said, your eyes beginning to flutter closed. Troll and Dreyfus looked at each other, and back at you. "Wait here," Dreyfus said and walked behind the "tree". You sat down, fighting the sleep that threatened to consume you. Troll bounced down with Derieri, and they sauntered over to you. "What are you doing here, human? Do you know who we are?" Derieri sneered. Her hand reached down and grabbed a chunk of your hair and took a deep breath. You shivered slightly, but stayed still as she smelled your hair. "Like cherries, delicious," she purred as she pulled away. "Do you have any relation to the 7 Deadly Sins?" Troll asked. You let out a short whimper and shook your head. "I used to... but they kicked me out," you said, tears starting to form in your eyes and spilling down your cheeks. 

"Why did you-." "Enough, Troll. Leave her alone," Zeldris' cold voice growled. They stepped back as their leader stalked forward. His eyes widened just a fraction, and you could tell he was struggling to not break his cold composure as he stared at your wound. "He kicked me out," you said, trying not to cry. His eyes narrowed and he leaned down to pick you up in his strong arms, completely ignoring Troll and Derieri. You wrapped your arms around his neck loosely as his dark wings sprouted from his back. "Hold on," was all he said and leapt into the air, his wings flapping. He settled at one of the top branches and set you down gently. "H-he found o-out Z-Zeldris! He w-was s-s-so mad at m-me that he lodged the s-sword in my arm. I d-didn't have anywhere e-else to t-t-turn to," you sobbed as Zeldris gently traced the outside of the wound with his fingers. His dark eyes flickered to your face, and his hand rested on your cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling like a river. "I understand, (Y/N). You don't have to feel sorry for coming over," he said, gently kissing your forehead. 

His eyes flickered back to the wound, and a growl bubbled deep in his chest. "How dare he hurt you!" he snarled as he stood up quickly. You quickly reached out and grabbed the end of his jacket loosely, preventing him from leaving. "Where are you going?" you asked. He turned to you, the hint of a smile grazing his face. "I'm getting some supplies for you. Just rest, okay?" You nodded and released his jacket. He leaned down and kissed your cheek quickly before emitting his wings. Zeldris flapped his wings once, and he was in the air, soaring towards the closest village. You let out a giant yawn and laid down on the purple substance and let sleep take over your mind. 

It was strange dream; you and Zeldris were in a dark place, and the air was cold. All around you, there were demons of all kind, staring at you and growling. You clung to Zeldris, who had his arm around your waist as he stalked through the demons, his face a mask of anger. You walked a little ways to a giant demon, his face in the shadows. "What do you need, Zeldris?" the demon growled, his voice rattling the walls. Zeldris lifted his head, staring at the demon head-on. "I want you to make (Y/N) one of the Ten Commandments," he said. There was a few moments of silence, then he spoke, "Why do you want her to become a Ten Commandment?" Zeldris shifted so your body was shielded by his own as an act of protection. "She was betrayed by the humans and wants revenge on them for hurting her," he growled. You whimpered and clutched your hands in his jacket, fear starting to creep into your mind. 

The Demon King was quiet for a moment, then reached out a hand to Zeldris. "Who is this (Y/N) that you bring to me? I wish to see her." Zeldris let out a growl and took a step back. "She's shy." The king growled as well and reached towards you , his hand getting closer and closer and-   
You awoke with a gasp as you sat up quickly, your heart beating out of your chest. You looked around, seeing Zeldris and Dreyfus talking a little ways off. Zeldris was facing you, and his eyes caught yours as you looked at him. He muttered something before zipping past him to walk over to you. "Hey, glad to see you're up. You were asleep for a long time." He crouched beside you and cupped your cheek with one hand. "It's time that I told my team about us. I'm holding a meeting in a few minutes so I can introduce you to the team," he said, his dark eyes trained on yours. 

You nodded and Zeldris helped you stand up, being careful not to jostle your arm too much. You glanced at it and noticed that there was a bandage on it. "Who did this and when?" you asked him, showing him your shoulder. "I did, in the middle on the night. I was careful not to disturb you or wake you up. You looked like a zombie, no offense." You smiled at him and pecked his cheek quickly. "Well, I appreciate that," you said, tracing a hand down his arm. Zeldris scooped you up quickly as he flew down a few levels to where the other Commandments were gathered. "What's this meeting about, Zeldris? I could be eating human souls now, but no, you have to have a meeting," Melascula groaned. "Let him speak, I'm sure he has a great explanation for why we're gathered here," Gloxinia said, his wings fluttering behind him quietly. 

Zeldris nodded and set you down gently beside him. "I have called you here to confess something. You see this girl beside me?" he motioned to you, and everybody's eyes were set on you. "Why is a human here?" Estarossa growled, glaring at you. Zeldris glared right back and responded in a clear, hard voice, "She's my lover."


	3. Chapter 3

She's my lover." Everyone went silent, and they all just stared at you. You let out a slight whimper and stepped closer to Zeldris. "I know it seems weird, but you'll have to deal with it," Zeldris continued, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. "Why was she beaten up when she came over today?" Gloxinia asked. The other Commandments hummed and nodded in approval, all wondering the same thing. "Meliodas hurt her. She got kicked out of the 7 Deadly Sins and came here for refuge, and I appreciate her for doing that," Zeldris said, slightly squeezing your shoulder. You looked down, a blush spreading on your cheeks. 

The Commandments were silent, like death itself. Finally, Zeldris spoke again. "Galland, you and Estarossa go out and pillage some more towns and take some souls. (Y/N)'s very scared and jittery right now, so I'm staying behind." Galland nodded and stood up, as did Estarossa, "Of course, sir. We will destroy quite a few villages before nightfall," he said in a gleeful tone. "Go now. If you meet any of the 7 Deadly Sins, you know what to do." The two nodded and emitted their wings of darkness and flew off to the nearest village. "What about the rest of us, Zeldris?" Monspiet asked beside Dreyfus. "Do whatever you want," Zeldris replied, turning away from them. The rest of the Commandments stood up, and Dreyfus walked towards you. "How do we know she's not a spy for Meliodas?" You turned around, furious that he would assume that. 

"I am not a spy for that idiot! He was the one who kicked me out after he found out I was dating Zeldris last night! He said if he sees me, he'll kill me like he does with any other enemy. I hate him!" Tears started running down your cheeks again. You felt like a total idiot and a crybaby. Dreyfus narrowed his eyes as you stared him down, anger starting to build in your system; pure, unfiltered rage. "Enough, both of you! The damage is done, we cannot undo what has happened to (Y/N). Her heart has been wounded severely by my brother, and I will take revenge soon enough for how he has treated her. It's sickening just thinking about it." His eyes were cold, glaring out into the horizon. You slightly winced and walked up to Zeldris, wrapping your arms around his waist gently. 

His hands rested on yours as you both stared out into the world. After a few minutes of silence, you rested your head against his side and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. "I hate him so much. This is how he treats his teammates, like trash! I promise you I will never throw you out like he did. I know your heart has been shattered, but I will help you every step of the way. If you cry, I will never judge you, but rather take you into my arms and console you. Meliodas doesn't care about that! He only cares about Elizabeth, nobody else!" Zeldris spat out, his breathing becoming slightly rapid. You looked down, not sure what to say to him. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and kissed your cheek. 

"Come on, let's go to a tavern or something so we can talk about this in detail," he said, grasping your hand. You nodded, smiling, and he scooped you into his arms, his wings of darkness forming behind him. You rested your head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath. "Shall I come with you, Zeldris? Just in case you need some backup?" Dreyfus asked from behind you. "No," Zeldris said, "I wish to be alone with (Y/N) right now. She'll be nervous if anybody else comes with us. If it happens that I do need you, I will telepathically call you and tell you that we are in danger." Dreyfus let out a low growl, but stayed silent. Zeldris looked down at you, hoisting you higher in his arms. "You ready?" he asked. "I always am when I'm with you," you said, rubbing your nose with his gently. He smiled and took off towards the nearest town. The wind blew your hair back as he gently glided over the countryside. You looked down, seeing all the little separate individual homes of the people. "What if Meliodas comes?" you asked loudly over the wind that was roaring in your ears. "Don't worry about it. He probably doesn't even know where we are," he said, flapping his mighty wings again. 

You soon reached a small little tavern in a small town. Zeldris gently landed in the middle of town, setting you down gently beside him. The people looked a little alarmed as Zeldris glared at the townspeople. His hand grasped yours, and he tugged you a little closer to his side. He started walking towards the tavern, a mask of anger on his face as he stalked through the crown of people. He opened the tavern door and walked to the bartender. "Hello sir, what can I get you and your fine lady today?" he asked, his eyes glued to your body. "Get some ale, now," Zeldris growled, throwing some money down on the counter of the bar and stalking to a lonely table near the back. You sat down, Zeldris sitting on the opposite end of you, facing away from the door. 

There was an awkward silence between you two, until you finally spoke up, "He sensed you when you neared the forest's edge, that's how he found out," you said, wringing your hands together. "I knew I shouldn't have gone that close," he mumbled, glaring at the table. "It's alright, Zeldris. He would have noticed you sooner or later," you reassured. The waiter came by with two mugs of ale, and Zeldris swiped them out of his hands. He handed the other mug to you and took a giant swig from his. You took a gentle sip from yours, not really being a big fan of alcohol. He set the mug down and spoke again, "I'm sorry he did that to you. I can't imagine the pain you must have felt when he...," he trailed off, staring at the table again. 

"It's fine, Zeldris. I actually thought he was going to kill me because of our relationship. It was just a warning for me," you said quietly, laying a hand on top of his clenched fist. The bell to the door jingled, and you looked up, freezing on the spot. "Zeldris," you breathed out. "Hmm?" his eyes darted up to meet your shocked gaze. "It's him," you said, starting to shake. His eyes widened in recognition, and he quickly spoke to you silently, "Don't look at him! He might not see us if we keep out heads down. Stay calm, (Y/N). Tell me if he starts to walk over to us, okay?" His hand gently caressed your cheek, and you leaned into the touch. 

You watched as his eyes scanned the room, and landed directly on your table. "I'm scared," you whispered. "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you if he dares to hurt you again. Buy if we do get into a fight, I want you to run like hell back to home, okay? Don't stop and don't look back, no matter what you hear," he said. You nodded quickly and he grasped your hand, interlacing your fingers together. "I love you," you whispered. "I love you too," he said, leaning over to place his lips upon yours. You moaned and pushed back, loving the taste of his cherry-flavored lips. "Well, fancy meeting you here, Zeldris," Meliodas' voice spoke behind you, his tone dark and intimidating. You separated quickly, Zeldris getting up from his chair.

His eyes had darkened several shades, and a furious growl ripped from his throat. "What the fuck are you doing here? Are you itching to pick a fight that badly with me?" Meliodas didn't reply, he just stared at his brother with that same cold look plastered onto his face. "(Y/N), I need you to get out of here. Remember what I said," Zeldris said, not daring to take his eyes off his brother. You slowly stood up and walked towards the two bristling demons. You placed a kiss on Zeldris' cheek and quickly dashed past Meliodas, who was glaring at you the entire time. You opened the door and ran, just like Zeldris said, and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

The tavern door burst open as you ran outside, pushing past all the townsfolk. Things were about to get nasty, and fast. The early afternoon sun beat down on your back as you dashed into the fields towards where the Ten Commandments had set up camp temporarily. Sadly, it was quite a long ways away, so Zeldris would need to pick you up when he was finished. A loud bang sounded behind you, and a huge gust of wind sent you tumbling down. 

You winced as your shoulder hit the grass, and your wound screamed in protest. "(Y/N)!" a familiar voice called out. You looked up to see Gilthunder, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Ban striding towards you. You shakily got up on your feet as they stopped in front of you. "Hey! How's it going, (Y/N)?" Hawk asked. 

You gave them a weak smile as Gilthunder walked around you. "Damn, Meliodas really did some damage to you, huh?" You looked down in shame, scuffing the grass with the tip of your shoe. "Yeah. Zeldris was pissed at him," you explained. After a few minutes of tense silence, you spoke again. "Well, I need to get going."   
You tried to skirt around Ban, but he just blocked you. "What the hell, Ban? Let me through," you snapped, trying again to push past him. "We have orders from the Captain to take you hostage once we found you. So, we can't let you go," he said, studying his nails. Hands suddenly grabbed you from behind, and you started struggling. "No! You can't do this to me! I'm your friend, please," you begged. As Gilthunder held you, Ban looked around. "Come on, let's let her to the king so we can be done with this task." That's when you felt it. 

Something inside you snapped, and you started struggling like crazy, desperate to escape the Holy Knight's grip, starting to cry. "Let me go! Please, Gil," you begged, tears starting to blur your vision. "I'm sorry, but this is what the King wanted. He told us to capture and destroy all the people affiliated with the Ten Commandments," Gil explained, shaking his head, tightening his hold.   
You looked to Elizabeth, hoping that she wound order Gil to let go. But she stayed silent, looking away from you. "Elizabeth," you whimpered. "I'm sorry. I can't help you this time. My father strictly forbade me from helping anyone." She sounded so upset, and it broke your heart. 

"Thanks for helping me, Gil," Meliodas spoke behind you. "Of course, Meliodas," he said, nodding his head. Meliodas' eyes flickered to you, and he walked towards you until you could smell his breath. It smelled like beer. "What to do with you?" he pondered, cupping a hand underneath your chin. You growled and yanked your head out of his grasp. "I guess we'll just have to kill you," he sighed, taking out his sword.   
This was it. You closed your eyes and waited for the attack. You heard a loud gasp, and the clang of steel on steel, and you cracked your eyes open to see Zeldris standing in front of his brother, his short sward aimed at his throat. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY MATE, OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU INSTANTLY." His voice was ice-cold, and it made everyone shiver, except for Meliodas. He turned his glare to Gil. 

"Drop her." Gil did instantly, and you rushed over to Zeldris' side, his arm curling around your waist protectively as he glared at everybody. "You got here faster than I thought," Meliodas mused, resting his hands on his hips. Zeldris didn't smile. "Why the hell were you trying to take (Y/N) away?" he growled. "The king ordered it. If I didn't follow through, then I would be executed, and we can't have that, can we?" He let out a chuckle.   
"I would love it for you to be executed. Then I wouldn't have to deal with a traitorous bitch like yourself," Zeldris said, his lip starting to curl back. "Watch your mouth, asshole!" Ban shouted, raising his hand to strike Zeldris. You gasped and shuffled back, but Meliodas was quicker. "Ban, stop!" 

"Why though? He called you a traitorous bitch," Ban growled. You felt Zeldris' arm drift down to where your hand was and he grasped it gently, rubbing his thumb up and down your skin soothingly. You leaned into his chest and took a deep, shuddering breath. As Ban and Meliodas bickered, you heard Zeldris whisper in your ear, "Come on, let's go while they're distracted." You nodded and Zeldris wrapped his arms around you as he manifested his demonic wings.   
His wings flapped as he flew into the air, and Gilthunder let out a cry. "They're getting away!" You heard a grunt, and something slammed into Zeldris' hands, making him cry out suddenly and lose his grip on you. You went tumbling out of Zeldris' grip and you screamed in fear. Gilthunder quickly rushed to where you would land, but you looked up and saw Zeldris speeding towards you, his eyes narrowed against the wind that whipped against his face. 

Gil caught you in his arms, and you struggled to escape his grip. Zeldris emitted claws of darkness and clawed Gil's face, making his cry out. With the other hand, he scooped you up and he took off again towards home. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at you. You nodded and clutched his jacket as he sped off, wings flapping wildly.   
Soon enough, you reached the home of the Commandments, and he set you down gently. Dreyfus looked at you and Zeldris, his eyes narrowing. "Where did you go? And why does (Y/N) look like she's been in the Holy War?" Zeldris shook his head, dismissing his comment. "Nothing of importance. Just Meliodas being an asshole," he explained, his arms wrapping around your waist. 

You frowned and looked down, thinking about that dream you had the other night. If you became a demon, it would help everyone else, and you wouldn't be a burden to everyone to always have to protect you. "What is it?" You took a deep breath and spoke out your thoughts, "I want to become a demon."   
Zeldris' eyes widened, completely taken off guard. "Why, might I ask?" "I don't want to be a burden to you or the other Commandments. If I became a demon, I would be stronger and be helpful to you in a battle. If I'm just a a human, I'm not of any use to you," you explained. Zeldris' eyebrows furrowed, and he cupped your cheek. 

"You're not a burden to us, but if that's your desire, who am I to argue."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the incident with Meliodas and the Sins, and Zeldris had become a little more protective over you. While you were asleep, he would stay up all night to stand guard, and he was almost always at your side, no matter what. If any of the Commandments teased you, Zeldris would snarl at them, telling them to back off, as a nicer way to put it. The Sins had not returned, and you were glad of that. 

Today was a boring day. Nobody went out to hunt humans or take souls, they just stayed home, doing nothing. You were on the side of the tree, with Zeldris beside you, his arm looped around your shoulders in a loose hold. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly, sound asleep. You looked at him, a smile gracing your face. Boy did he need a nap. You smiled and kissed his cheek, stroking some hair out of his eyes. 

Galand plopped down beside you, his eyes trained on your sleeping mate. "Finally took a toll on him, huh?" he asked. "Yeah. I appreciate him doing this for me, but it's too much for him to handle. I mean, protecting me, trying to take over Britannia, and looking for Meliodas and the Sins...," you trailed off. 

"It's not rare to see a newly mated demon do this," Galand explained, " It happens to every demon that has a new mate. They're so overprotective and they lash out at everyone, even their friends if they do something that they don't like. It's kinda cool, but scary at the same time. It shows that they will do anything for their mate and they love them a lot. Don't worry about him; this'll blow over in a few days or so, then he'll be back to his normal self." 

You took all this information in, looking at Zeldris' sleeping face. "I kind of like him this way, but he shouldn't be running himself ragged because of it. That's why I want to become a demon. If Zeldris gets tired, then I can go in and help him with whatever he needs. I feel like such a burden when I'm in my human form and I can't do anything but cook," you explained, tears starting to fill your eyes. 

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you'll be the best cook when you're a demon. We don't know how to cook worth shit, so it's nice, having someone who knows how to cook around here," he said, slinging an arm around your shoulders. You giggled, muffling your laugh in your hand. "I appreciate the compliment, Galand," you said. "Of course, (Y/N). I am the Commandment of Truth, so I'd never lie to you, or anyone for that matter," he said, bowing his head. 

You felt Zeldris shift beside you, and his lips were placed on your cheek. "Hey," he whispered, nibbling on the tip of your ear. Galand's arm slipped off your shoulders quickly."Hey," you moaned, your eyes fluttering shut as his hand drifted south. 

He let out a chuckle and he continued to tease you, nibbling on your earlobes and kissing your jawline. "Z-Zeldris," you groaned, trying to push the demon off you, but to no avail. He let out a low growl in your ear and started nipping and sucking on your neck as he crouched over you. "You're mine, and nobody else's." His hips suddenly ground down, and you let out a moan, tilting your head so Zeldris could have better access to your neck. "There we go. That's a good girl," he mumbled and dove back in. After a few minutes, he sat up, examining the dark hickey he made on your neck. 

You took a few deep breaths, still trying to get in control of the situation as Zeldris stood up. "Sorry, (Y/N). I let my inner demon take control again," he said as he reached a hand down to help you up. You grabbed it, and he pulled you up on your feet. "That's quite alright. I understand that your emotions are all over the place," you reassured, placing a hand on his cheek.   
He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "I should have better control of myself. I don't know what will happen if I can't stop," he mumbled. You became silent and continued caressing his cheek. 

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, the same cold look that you grew to love over the past few months. "I want to ask my father if I can turn you into one of us. I need his permission to be able to turn you into a demon," he said. You must have looked scared, because caressed your cheek and kissed you deeply. You moaned and pushed back, tangling your hands in his jet-black hair. After a few minutes, Zeldris pulled away, his eyes sparkling with love. "You have nothing to be afraid of. They all know that they can't touch what is mine, or else they die," he reassured. Galand suddenly coughed very loudly, and Zeldris glared at him. 

"What?" Galand suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and he spoke to his leader with great caution. "Would you like one of us to accompany you?" Your arms curled around Zeldris' waist, and his arms coiled your waist as he leaned back, pulling you into his lap. "That's not necessary, Galand. It will be quick, and we'll be out in an hour or two," he said lowly. Galand nodded and stood up, looking around. "I'm going to eat some souls now," he said and took off in a random direction. Zeldris let out a giant sigh and started kissing the back of your neck. "Zeldris?" you asked. "Hmm?" he responded. "Will your father try to hurt me?" you asked nervously. He paused, and then sighed. 

"I honestly don't know. But if he does, I'll kill him. I don't care if I'm his son, he will not hurt the most important thing in my life. I'll protect you from anybody, including my father." You blushed at his words, and buried your face in his hands. "Come on, (Y/N), don't hide your face like that. You look so cute when you blush like that," he said, prying your hands off your heated cheeks. He chuckled deeply and pulled you back into his chest. "We need to go tomorrow morning. It's getting too late now, and plus I'm hungry."   
This caused you to let out an unexpected laugh, and Zeldris looked at you in shock. "What? What did I say?" After a few minutes, you calmed down, breathing heavily. 

"You done yet?" he asked, humor laced in his voice as he rubbed his nose with yours. You smiled back at him and got up, brushing off your clothes. "Yes, I'm done now. You're so funny, Zeldris," you teased. Zeldris cocked an eyebrow at this remark. "I'm funny? You're the one who's funny, (Y/N)." You laughed as he stood up and grasped your hand with his. "Come on, I want some dinner. How about some...," he trailed off as his head turned, his eyes narrowing.   
You followed his gaze and froze. Elizabeth was walking towards you alone, a smile gracing her face. "Can I..?" you trailed off, watching as he nodded tersely, his arms loosening around you. "Thanks, this will take only a few minutes. It's only Elizabeth," you said, kissing his jaw. You dashed over to Elizabeth, who had started to run.

"(Y/N)! I've been so worried about you!" Your eyes narrowed as she came to a stop in front of you, breathing heavily. You just stared at her, not a trace of joy filling your heart at seeing Elizabeth. Instead, rage filled your entire body, bubbling and sizzling, like hot acid in your stomach. "What the hell are you doing here?" you asked icily. "I just wanted to see how you were doing after the attack by Meliodas. I apologize greatly for what he's done to you and-." "Shut up, Elizabeth." She looked startled at your comment. "Sorry?" she asked.   
"I said shut up! You're only here to get me to go back with you to Meliodas so they can capture me and kill me. I'm not falling for it this time," you sneered. "No! That's not it at all!" she pleaded. You turned around, watching Zeldris' narrow eyes on you and the princess. He wasn't mad at you, but at Elizabeth for coming over into enemy territory. 

You felt her hand on you, and you immediately retaliated. You whipped around and shoved her, hard. She went crashing to the ground, crying out in surprise. You loomed over her, growling. "Let this be your only warning, Elizabeth. If you come over here once more, I won't hesitate to have my mate kill you. Or maybe I will, since I'm becoming a demon, after all. Now get out of my sight and out of my territory." She quickly got up and ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks. You weren't going to lie: it hurt to see your once-friend run away from you.   
You jumped as you suddenly felt Zeldris' arms slip around your waist. "That was a good thing you did," he said, his chin resting on your shoulder. "But I made her upset. I still feel bad," you sighed. "It will hurt in the beginning, but it will all be worth it in the end," he said as you both watched Elizabeth run off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! SLIGHT LIME AT THE START! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, JUMP TO THE 3RD PARAGRAPH! 

You purred as hands roamed all over your body. A pair of lips descended and placed gentle feather-light kisses to your skin, pausing to nip a few times. Zeldris loomed over you, his top half slipped off his shoulders, revealing his muscular chest and lean arms. His eyes glowed with a fiery hunger, and it made you shiver in want. He slid his body over you like a snake and kissed you ravenously, hands pushing on your back to arch into him. His tongue thrust into your moth, mapping out your moist cavern.   
You let out another moan and tangled your hand in his raven-black hair, wanting more. "You're so beautiful," he growled, lifting his head to look over you fully. You blushed and looked away, completely flattered by his compliment. "(Y/N), wake up," Zeldris mumbled. "What are you talking about? I am awake," you said, tilting your head to one side. 

Your eyes shot open, your dream vanishing like mist. It was still pitch-black outside. What the hell was this! "Good morning, (Y/N)," Zeldris said from somewhere beside you. "Where the hell are you? I can't see anything," you grumbled, reaching out. Your hand touched something round and squishy, and Zeldris let out a choking cough. "What? What am I touching, your boobs?" you teased, giving the round thing a hard squeeze, making Zeldris moan slightly. "Funny, but no. (Y/N), that's my butt you're touching," he said in a strained voice.

You quickly withdrew your hand with a slight yelp, felling your cheeks heat up. "I'm as bad as Meliodas," you grumbled. "It's fine," he chuckled, sounding closer to your ear. You felt his lips descend on yours, and you moaned and pushed back, felling his arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to him. You separated after a few minutes and suddenly shivered as the blanket fell off you. It was freezing outside! "Get ready to go," Zeldris said, his voice slightly farther away from your ear. He must have stood up.

"God, it's freezing," you grumbled as you slipped on your pants and shirt. Unluckily, you didn't have a jacket to wear. You put on your shoes and stood up, felling slightly nervous. "Zeldris, where are you? I still can't see anything," you grumbled. You felt his hand grasp yours, and his warm breath tickled your ear. 

"I'm right here. You don't have to nervous. But, just to warn you, I will have a completely different attitude when we're there. I might not acknowledge you as much as I would here in Britannia. I have a much colder side to me, but it's just a façade to make me act all high and mighty as demon prince," he explained. You nodded and pressed closer to his chest as a gust of wind almost knocked you off your feet. "Be careful, (Y/N). I don't need you flying away from me," he joked, his arm slipping around your waist to steady you. 

"In all seriousness, I want you to stick close to me, okay? I don't want to lose you in a giant crowd of demons that want to eat you. It's happened before," he said. "R-really?" you stuttered. He hummed and you were suddenly swept off your feet and into his arms. "Ready?" he asked. You gave a tense nod, and his lips descended on yours. "It's going to be just fine. Just stay close to me, stay quiet, and it'll go by fast," he said, combing his hand through your hair gently. You nodded again and he kissed you once more, as an act of reassurance. 

"Close your eyes," he whispered. You did as he asked, and all of a sudden, you heard loud growling and snarling close to you. "It's all right. You can open your eyes now," he said. You cracked open your eyes and immediately wanted to go back to Britannia. Demons were everywhere, looking at you with hunger and lust in their eyes. Zeldris set you down and grasped your hand. 

His face had completely changed from the Zeldris you grew to love: his eyes were dark, his shoulders were tense, and he didn't smile, he just scowled. He walked forward through the demons, who parted to let the prince through. His hand was gripping yours a little too tightly as he stalked through the demons to where his father was. "What a beautiful human you have there, prince," a demon said to the left of you, and you felt claws trail down your arm. He kept going, ignoring every demon. You suddenly felt another hand grip your arm tightly, and tug you back, taking Zeldris with you. 

"You smell so good. It's been a long time since I've had a human," the demon purred, tracing your jawline with a sharp claw. You completely froze up, not knowing what to do. "Get the hell away from my mate," Zeldris said in a cool, calm tone. His black, demonic eyes stared the intruder down, and he eventually backed away, mumbling apologies. Zeldris began walking again. 

He tugged on your hand, urging you to go faster. You picked up your pace and you finally reached a huge door. He opened it with a grunt and stepped inside. It was exactly like your dream. A giant figure sat on a giant throne, his face surrounded by the shadows. "Father," Zeldris said and bowed on one knee, you copying his every move. He stood up and released your hand, walking over to the giant throne alone. You stayed back, not really sure what to do. "Zeldris, my son. It's been too long," the demon rumbled, his voice echoing across the stone walls. Zeldris didn't reply, he just stared at his father with a cold look. 

"How are things going in Britannia? Is Meliodas dead yet?" "I didn't come here to play catch-up with you. I came here for important business," Zeldris snapped. The Demon King paused, then let out a sigh. "Why are you here then?" the Demon King asked. "My mate wishes to become a demon," Zeldris said, gesturing to you. "A human?" he mused. You curled your arms around yourself, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.   
"Come forward; let me see you fully," he said, beckoning you over. You slowly made your way over to him, but as you passed by Zeldris, he grabbed your wrist in a tight grip. "That's far enough," he growled out, his eyes clouded in shadows.

You shuffled back to stand beside him, and his arm wrapped around your waist possessively. "She is very beautiful, indeed. But why did you mate with a human, of all species?" "I wanted to. I saw her and knew that she was the one for me," Zeldris said in a clipped tone. You would have blushed if you weren't in so much danger at the moment. "I see then. You made an interesting choice, but I will let you turn her into a demon." Zeldris bowed his head deeply. "Thank you, father. That's all I came here for," he said, turning around. 

You turned around as well and started walking at a quick pace. The massive doors closed behind you and Zeldris veered in another direction. "Zeldris, where are we going?" you asked, reaching out to grasp his hand. "You'll see," he responded, lacing his fingers with yours. 

You came to a simple set of doors, with a dark Z printed on them. This must be Zeldris' room! He led you inside and you stopped dead. It was beautiful! A giant, king-sized bed was in the center of the room, with black sheets and crimson-colored pillows. The walls were crimson as well, and a black desk stood in the corner, shiny and clean with only a few papers on it. "It's beautiful, Zeldris!" you gasped. He closed the door and smiled at you. "Thanks, (Y/N). My room is my sanctuary for me. I usually spend all my time in my room, either sleeping or doing paperwork or whatever," he explained, flopping on his bed. "So, why did you even bring me here?" you asked, sitting down beside him, stroking your fingers through his hair gently. 

"I need to do it here. Or else Meliodas will sense your new power and I honestly don't want you in any danger, especially with him," he said, closing his eyes. A knock sounded on the door, but Zeldris didn't open his eyes. "Enter," he called out. The door opened, and you saw Estarrosa walk in, his eyes trained on his brother. "Why aren't you in Britannia?" he asked. "I'll go back tomorrow morning. My mate and I need some alone time. Now leave," Zeldris snapped. Estarrosa looked a little uncomfortable, but he nodded and shut the door. 

You let out a giant yawn and felt your eyes begin to droop. Zeldris chuckled and slipped into the covers. You wasted no time in crawling into the sheets and laying your head on his muscular chest. He pulled the blankets up gently and kissed your forehead. "You comfortable?" he asked, his arms wrapping around your stomach. 

"This is wonderful. Why can't it be like this all the time," you whispered, closing your eyes. Zeldris chuckled and replied in a soft tone, "Believe me, I wish it was this way all the time. But, sadly, it can't be. There's always going to be that one time where someone ruins the relaxing moment." You huffed and snuggled closer to Zeldris' warm chest. 

"Then let's just enjoy it while it lasts."


	7. Chapter 7

ou moaned as hands gently traced up the sides of your legs, making you shiver. Your eyes opened to see Zeldris leaning over you, his top slipped off, revealing his muscular chest and toned abs. "Good morning, love," he whispered, placing gentle kisses all along your collarbone. 

You let out a low moan and let your eyes flutter shut as his hands started to drift underneath your shirt. He pulled away after a few minutes of torturing and chuckled as he looked into your glossed eyes. "Is that how you'll wake me up every morning?" you asked in a breathless tone, your chest heaving. "Maybe," he purred and leaned down to kiss you gently. 

He pulled away and slipped of the bed completely. You rose to your elbows and looked at him, slightly confused. He looked slightly hurt and you crawled forward on your hand and legs, reaching out to cup his cheek. "What's wrong, Zel?" you asked, feeling him rub his cheek against your gentle touch. "I don't want... you're gonna be in so much pain when you drink the demon blood. I hate it when I can't help you ease the pain." 

He started crying, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, and it tore at your heart to see him like this. "Oh Zeldris...," you whispered, wiping his tears away. He took a few shuddering breaths, his chest heaving, and he looked at you. His eyes hand changed instantly; they were serious and full of protection as they stared into yours. 

"Come on. Standing here won't do us any good," he said, holding out his hand to you. Shocked by his change in attitude, you took his hand and he helped you off the bed. Suddenly remembering what happened last night, you shrunk closer to Zeldris, looking down in shame. 

"What's up?" he asked, looping his arm around your waist. "I was just remembering yesterday, with the demons...," you trailed off. Zeldris shook his head and cupped your chin, forcing you to raise your head and look into those burning eyes of his. "We'll be completely alone when you drink the blood. I have ordered everyone to leave us alone until after the bond has clicked," he whispered. 

You nodded and Zeldris kissed you deeply for a few seconds, as a reassurance that everything would be fine. He slipped on the top of his jacket and narrowed his eyes. His hand grasped yours, and without another second to prepare, he opened the door and walked forward with a confident stride. 

You just followed, looking down and keeping your hand tightly grasped with Zeldris'. You passed by many types of demons, each one looking at you with hunger in their eyes, some even licking their lips. You eventually reached a blood-red door with the words 'Demon Turning' on it. Zeldris released your hand as he walked over to the door and pushed it open with a low grunt. He stepped aside and gestured with a hand. 'You first,' he seemed to say. 

You walked past him into a dimly lit room with a few torches on the walls that were about 10 feet apart. On the floor were chains that attached to the rocky surface. Zeldris shut the door and led you to the chains. "These are just for precautions. New Demons will usually lash out during the transformation because they are in so much pain. I know they're cold, but it'll be over before you know it," he said, starting to attach the chains to your wrists and ankles. 

You felt like some sort of prisoner. Thankfully, the chains gave you some arm movement, but not your legs. "Sit," he said and walked to the corner of the room. Something clinked, and Zeldris walked back with a giant goblet. You already knew where this was going. 

He set the goblet down a few feet away from your and got out his short sword. He pressed the knife to his skin, taking a deep breath before swiping the blade across his delicate skin. Crimson blood dribbled down his wrist and into the cup. After a few moments, the cup was completely full and his wound healed. "You must drink the whole cup," he said, offering the goblet to you. 

You took it hesitantly and winced as you looked at the crimson liquid swirling in the cup. 'Now or never' you thought as you placed the cup at you lips and swallowed. It tasted terrible, and you immediately tried to spit it out. But, Zeldris knew what you were going to do, and his hand pressed over your mouth. "No, don't spit it out. Drink it. I know it's bad, but just think, you'll be a demon after this," he murmured. You swallowed, coughing a bit after. Zeldris sat beside you as you slowly drank his blood, his hand resting against your leg, rubbing soothing circles into your skin. 

After the last drop was swallowed, you dropped the cup and curled into a ball, your stomach churning and bubbling. "It will take effect soon. I will have to back up when it happens," he said. You could barely hear him, and you gave a slight moan to show that you understood. 

While you laid on the floor, Zeldris stood up and walked a few paces away. Suddenly, you felt it. Unimaginable pain, like hawk talons, ripping your body apart with each passing second. You screamed and thrashed on the ground as you started to transform, the chains clanking wildly together. You felt the demon blood, making its way through your veins and into your heart, and you let out a choking cry as the pain slowly receded. You slowly opened your eyes as Zeldris' hand rested on your cheek. Now you could smell it. The lust that rippled from his body. He wanted you so bad. 

He leaned forward to kiss you deeply, his arms coiling around you. You didn't care, you just welcomed the kiss and raked your hands through his hair. His tongue pushed between your lips and he mapped our your moist cavern, moaning into your mouth. He gently pushed you down onto the cavern floor and pinned your hands above your head as he towered over you, legs spread wide on either side of your hips. You were in absolute heaven, having Zeldris worship your body like this. "Let's take this to a more comfortable spot, hmm?" he purred, nipping your earlobe gently. 

LEMON START!!  
You nodded frantically, and Zeldris was quick to unshackle you and hoist you into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck and shuddered as he stalked towards the door and shoved it open with one arm. You buried your face in his chest as he quickly walked down the hallways and towards his room, avoiding the stares from the demons around you. You heard a door open and close, then you were gently set on a soft, fluffy bed. "Open your eyes, (Y/N)," he whispered, his hands stroking your cheek. Your eyes opened on command and you could only stare. He was beautiful. 

His muscular body was just right, not too muscular, but not too skinny. His 9 inch member stood at attention, precum dribbling from the tip. "Like what you see?" he purred, his eyes narrowing playfully. "God yes," you whispered. He leaned down and started to undress you, taking off your shirt with ease and tossing it to the other side of the room. He pulled back and you immediately tried to cover your exposed breasts, but Zeldris pinned down your arms. "Don't hide them. You're so beautiful in every way, even in this way," he whispered, leaning down and taking one of your nipples in your mouth. You moaned and arched you back. 

He continued to suck on your flesh and soon attacked the other nipple with equal vigor. It was too much! Too much pleasure was coursing through your body at top speed. Zeldris started to kiss his way down to your legs, each touch of his lips made you shiver in want. He finally reached your legs and ripped your pants off. Your only defense was your panties, which were soaking wet. "Someone's exited," he chuckled and gently eased your panties off your legs and tossed them with the other discarded clothes. 

Now you were completely at his mercy. His eyes were trained on your legs, and he lowered a finger and traced it up the side of your pussy, making you jolt and cry out. He purred again and pushed his finger inside. You let out a loud moan and let your head fall back as he pumped his finger in and out of you. "That it, (Y/N), relax. Let my fingers work their wonders," he said and added another finger. He soon added a third finger, and your walls stretched even further to adjust to the intrusion. He pumped his fingers in and out, kissing your stomach gently. Suddenly, he hit something that made you see stars in your eyes. 

"Do that again!" you cried out, panting heavily. But, to your disappointment, he pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. "You ready for the best part?" He asked as he leaned over and grabbed a bottle of what looked like a type of lotion. He poured some onto his hands and rubbed it on his member, moaning slightly at the stimulation. You suddenly were scared. This was going to hurt a lot! Zeldris noticed your expression and he kissed you gently. "Don't be scared. I'm right here for you," he whispered. He gently pried your legs open and got into position. 

Before you could think, he had pushed in right up to the hilt. Your eyes widened at how big he felt inside of you! Above you, you could see Zeldris panting heavily, trying hard not to cave into his lustful instincts. After a few minutes, you both calmed down and got used to each other. He slowly pulled out and pushed in again. Again and again he did a slow rhythm of thrusting inside of you so he didn't hurt or tear you. 

"Faster," you said, rolling your hips, earning loud moans from both of you. He increased his pace, and soon hit that special spot. "Oh God!" you cried out and Zeldris snapped his hips forward, hitting that spot again. His pace increased by tenfold, and you felt a spring inside your stomach coil as you got closer to climax. "Zeldris! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" "Me t-too," he howled as he jerked his hips. You let out a loud scream as your climax hit, you body spasming and flexing as stars flashed in your sight. Zeldris bellowed as he came as well. You panted, your eyes fluttering, as you calmed down from your high. Zeldris panted and he pulled out of you, his member limp as a rag. 

END LEMON!!

You sighed as Zeldris wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest. 'Hey (Y/N) can you hear me?' a voice inside your head spoke. "Yeah I can hear you just fine," you mumbled and closed your eyes. Suddenly, your eyes snapped open and you looked at Zeldris, who was trying hard not to laugh.   
"What the hell are you doing?" you asked. 'It's called a Demon's Bond, It allows us to communicate telepathically to each other now that we are officially mated.' You frowned at him, clearly confused. "So how do I do this Demon Bond thing?" you asked. "Just think of talking in your head," Zeldris suggested. 'So, like this?' 'Excellent! So how was it?' 

'Wonderful. I love you Zeldris.' 'I love you too. By the way, we need to get you a weapon and get you trained up so we can conquer Britannia. You may be weak now, but I promise you that you'll be as strong as me in no time.' 'What kinds of weapons?' Zeldris chuckled and rubbed his nose with yours. "Let's just focus on strengthening you up first. Then we'll get you a weapon," he promised. You smiled as Zeldris lifted the covers and let you slip inside next to him. Your head rested on his muscular chest as your eyes slowly drifted shut, falling into the land of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Your eyes fluttered open the next morning, your head resting on Zeldris' muscular chest. The fluffy blankets were wrapped around your body, making a cozy cocoon with both of you. The door was shut tightly, and you could hear the low growls of demons as they passed your room. "Good morning," Zeldris whispered. You jumped and whipped your head around to see your mate's eyes shining with amusement. 

"You scared me," you mumbled, blushing as he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing his nose yours affectionately. You pouted and looked away, embarrassed. There was a loud knock on the door, and you quickly looked down and realized that you were completely nude and so was Zeldris! 

Zeldris slipped the covers over your shoulders and laid your head down on his chest so you wouldn't be seen nude. "Enter," he growled. The door opened and a timid servant stepped in, shaking from head to toe. "Y-your bath i-is ready my Lord," he mumbled, looking down. "My Lords," Zeldris hissed, stressing the plural. The servant quickly bowed and corrected himself. 

"Forgive me, my Lords. The seamstress will be here to measure your mate's body and size for her new attire," he said. Zeldris blinked and nodded tersely, showing that he understood. His hands gently roamed your body under the blankets as he continued talking with the servant, squeezing here and there. You bit back a yelp as Zeldris started to grope your breasts, his eyes focused on the servant. 

"You may leave," he ordered. The servant bowed and scurried out of the room, the door closing behind them. As soon as you heard the click of the door, Zeldris pounced. He hovered above you, his hands roaming over your body again. You let out a moan and let your eyes flutter shut, but the pleasure didn't last long. His warmth suddenly disappeared altogether, and your eyes opened. 

He had gotten out of bed and was slipping on his crimson body suit, his back turned to you. "Why'd you stop?" you asked, sitting on your elbows and watching your mate get dressed. "As much as I want to go ten more rounds with you, we have things to do today. I also don't want to be here more than I have to," he explained. "Oh," you mumbled, looking down. 

Zeldris let out a laugh and walked over to you. His eyes sparkled with amusement and he leaned forward, placing his lips on yours in a soothing kiss. "I'm going to the bath now, but the seamstress will measure you and ask you questions about what you like for clothing ideas," he said. His hand reached up to cup your cheek, and you leaned into the touch, feeling his warm skin against yours. There was another knock on the door, and a female stepped in. 

The first thing you noticed was that she was of the Goddess race, her light blue eyes holding that specific symbol of the Goddesses and her body small and light. "Ah, Krystal, how wonderful of you to come here. My new mate needs a different attire now that she is going to be fighting alongside me," Zeldris explained as the seamstress walked towards you. Her hair was a pure white, like freshly fallen snow, and her clothes were of the same color. 

The servant bowed as Zeldris walked past her and out of the room, leaving you two alone. You bit your lip as she walked over to you, getting out her supplies. "Good morning, my Lady. I am Krystal, the seamstress for the female demons. This won't take too much time," she said. You nodded and let her do her thing. She started measuring everywhere on you, from your legs all the way to your neck. "Do you like loose or tight clothing?" she asked as she put away her tools. "Loose. I also don't want any pants, something that just drapes on the front and back of my legs," you said. "I see," she said, scribbling something down. 

"How did you get here?" you asked suddenly, unable to hold in the question. You were too curious. Her eyes glossed over, but she didn't stop her work. "I was captured in the Holy War and made a prisoner in the demon realm. I was very handy at making clothing, so they made me work as a seamstress. It was actually Prince Zeldris who suggested that I work on that job. He saw me and all my clothing that I made before I was taken prisoner. It was either that or make demon children for a living, so I went with the first option." 

You looked down, shame overflowing in your mind. "I'm sorry for asking," you apologized. "Don't be. I love to talk with demons that aren't looking at me like a slut. It's nice to have someone to talk to," she said, smiling at you. 

You ginned at her and heard your mate speak to you. 'You done yet?' He sounded slightly annoyed. 'Yes, I just finished,' you replied back. 'Come join me in the bath,' he growled. 'Hold your ass a little while longer. I'm chatting with your seamstress. It's our girl time,' you sneered. You could feel humor rippling down the bond, and you heard Zeldris snort before it became quiet. "Zeldris is so impatient," you laughed. 

Krystal laughed as well, and she began walking towards the door. "Wait!" She stopped, turning to look at you. "Yes?" "Could you lead me to Zeldris' personal bathing chambers?" you asked, a blush creeping on your cheeks. "Of course," she said and you walked after her into the hallway. 

It was even scarier in the hallways without Zeldris there to protect you. Krystal was nervous too, glancing from side to side as she led you to where Zeldris was. "Hold it you two. Where are you going?" a deep voice asked. You froze and slowly turned around to see a fierce looking demon stalking towards you. "I'm escorting Prince Zeldris' mate to the bathing chambers," Krystal said, a waver in her voice. 

His black eyes narrowed as he looked you over. "I was never told that the Prince had a new mate. Who are you anyways?" "I am Prince Zeldris' mate, (Y/N), as Krystal said. If you want to take it up with him that's fine by me," you growled, fear bubbling in your gut. 

The demon let out a growl and grabbed your upper arm, hoisting you up of the ground a few feet. You winced in pain, but didn't scream. You would be strong, for Zeldris. "Put me down," you snarled. "I don't believe you for a second, filthy human." His grip on you tightened significantly, and you could feel your bone getting ready to give out. "If my mate find out you've touched me, let alone hurt me, you'll have hell to pay," you growled, staring at him dead in the eyes. "You dare insult me! I am a soldier of the Demon king himself!" he roared and immense pain suddenly filled your arm as the bone snapped in two. You let out a scream of pain, now trying desperately trying to escape the demon's grip. "(Y/N)!" Krystal cried out. 

Tears were flowing down your cheeks, but you were in too much pain to contact Zeldris through the Bond. Krystal was hitting the demon with all her strength, but it didn't seem to phase him. "Filthy human! I'll kill you right here and now!" he snarled, pulling you close to his face. You winced at you smelled the rancid, rotting stench coming off him. "You will do no such thing to my mate." Your eyes widened, and you looked to the side and saw Zeldris stalking towards the demon that held you, his face a mask of unfiltered rage. 

He was not angry, he was pissed. His lips were pulled back to reveal his canine-like teeth, and his eyes were narrowed to slits. The only thing he had on was a towel on his lower half, his body still soaking wet from the bath. 

"My L-Lord. I d-didn't realize that t-this was y-your m-mate," the demon stuttered. Zeldris' eyes flickered to you, his eyes softening a fraction, then hardened again as he looked at the demon on the eyes. "Put my mate down, now," he snarled. He quickly did as Zeldris asked and backed away. 'Are you okay?' You winced and reached out to him, your entire body shaking. He grasped your hand gently and pulled you up. You shuffled into his side, feeling his hand curl around your waist protectively. 

'T-thank you. I know I should h-have contacted y-you, b-but-.' 'Shh. It's okay. I understand that you were too focused on the threat." His voice was gentle, and he placed a kiss to your forehead and turned back to the demon. "Let this be a warning to you: this is my mate, and if you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to kill you myself." "Y-yes, my L-Lord," the demon stammered, bowing his head in respect. 

"Leave now," Zeldris spat, and the demon scurried away. "Are you both alright?" Zeldris asked after a while, looking at Krystal. She was shaking badly, and she was on the floor. "Y-Yes. I-I'm fine, Prince," she stammered. Zeldris held out his other hand to her, and she accepted it. He pulled her up to her feet and Zeldris spoke again. "Go to your room and rest. You are relieved of duty for the rest of the day," Zeldris ordered. 

Krystal's eyes widened, and she quickly bowed in thanks. "Thank you, my Lord," she said and walked in the direction that you came from. Zeldris quickly grasped your upper arm, where a bruise was forming, and closed his eyes. You saw a purplish light emitted from your arm, and suddenly, the bone was healed in a matter of seconds, and the bruise was gone as well. "Thanks," you mumbled. He smiled and kissed you gently before leading you to the bathing chambers.

"You still want to take that bath?" he asked, his hand slipping down to grasp yours. "Yeah. Thank you for saving me, Zeldris. I tried to be strong, like you, but I guess it didn't work out," you mumbled, looking down. "You were very brave in standing up to that demon, even if he didn't know you were my mate. I'm so proud of you," he reassured. You came to a set of crimson doors, and Zeldris opened them to reveal a large tub with steamy water. 

Zeldris' clothes were laying neatly on a hanger in the corner. Zeldris led you inside and shut the door behind you. "Hop in," he said, slipping off his towel. You blushed as you saw him, fully naked before you. He smirked and walked past you into the bath, moaning suggestively. 

This made you blush even more, and he smirked at you. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked. You shyly took off your clothes, setting them down beside Zeldris' and slipped into the warm water next to him. His arm curled around your shoulders and you leaned into him, your eyes drifting shut. "Just relax, (Y/N). I'm here for you. I always will be, no matter what," Zeldris whispered, his breath slightly tickling your ear. You let out a deep breath as you felt your body start to relax. Zeldris was here, and everything was fine now.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Zeldris ended up staying in the tub for an hour, talking about random things. When the water became cold, only then did you get out. "What do you even have to do today?" you asked as you slipped on your freshly washed clothes. "You have training today," Zeldris said as he stepped into his body suit. "Who's going to be my mentor?" you asked, cocking your head to the side. 

"Cusack is. He was Meliodas' mentor as well as mine. He knows that you're my mate and he respects you because of that. He'll start with the basics and get your strength up, then he'll move onto your shadow magic. He knows how to get your power up quickly, and it'll be of great use to us," Zeldris explained. You nodded in understanding and reached forward to lace your fingers together. 

He smiled and started walking through the hallways, his hand grasped a little tighter than normal around yours. He led you to a room that was labeled 'Training' in gold letters. Zeldris opened the door, and you saw a redheaded figure battling a wooden dummy. He stopped immediately as he saw you walk in, and he smiled brightly. "Zeldris! How wonderful to see you here!" he exclaimed, dropping his weapon. "Same here," Zeldris said, smiling slightly. You cowered behind Zeldris, afraid of what he'd say to you. 

"What brings you here anyways? Shouldn't you be taking over Britannia?" Cusack asked, tilting his head to the side. Zeldris stepped aside to reveal your weak and tiny form. "Cusack, this is my mate, (Y/N). I want you to train her to be as strong a demon as I am. She may look weak now, but under your guidance, I'm sure she can become a great fighter," Zeldris said. Cusack smiled at you and held out his hand, palm facing up. You placed your hand in his and he brought it up and gingerly kissed it."It's an honor to meet you, (Y/N)," he said as he released your hand. "You as well," you replied, smiling brightly at him. 

His dark eyes sparkled as he took your form in. "You truly are a beautiful demon. I can see why Zeldris chose you as his mate," he said. You blushed at his compliment and ducked your head. "Thank you," you smiled, bowing slightly. Cusack let out a cough, and he looked at Zeldris again. "Sorry, getting off topic. I will train her to be the best. I promise," he said. Zeldris nodded his gratitude. "I know you will. I have a very tight schedule, so do your best with her with what little time you have. It's alright if you don't finish every fighting technique, but I do want you to teach her how to use her magic to make wings and fly." Cusack nodded and Zeldris turned towards you. 

"I'm going to a meeting now. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing," he said, tracing your cheek with his hand. You nodded, and he leaned down to kiss you before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

You turned to Cusack, completely focused on the training session. He motioned for you to follow him, and you did, trailing behind him slightly. "There's no reason to be scared, (Y/N). I won't hurt you," he reassured. You went in a side room and were stricken by awe. Weapons of every kind, shape, and size were on each wall, from daggers, to swords, to maces, to crossbows. He had it all. "Pick your weapon. You'll feel a special connection once you find it, like a slight tug," he said, standing aside to let you browse through the weapons.

You slowly made your way down, looking for that special bond. You came to the bows and arrows, and instantly felt a tug in your soul. You searched through the bows until you came upon it. It was pure black, like the night, with the demon race symbol encrusted on the side. It was absolutely perfect. 

"This one," you said, taking it off the rack. "A good choice. Bows are rare for demons to wield, but if that's what you desire, than I have no complaints," Cusack said, walking forward to your side. A thought suddenly occurred to you, and you looked up at him. "Can I have two weapons? Just in case one fails, I have another to back me up? One for long distance, and once for hand to hand combat?" Cusack's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. "Of course. If you feel that special tug with another weapon," he said, gesturing for you to go ahead. You continued your search, looking at all the assortment of weapons. You came to the short swords and felt that same tug. 

You soon came upon double short swords, with the yin and yang on them. One was black, while the other was silver. One was not complete without the other. "These one are my other choice," you said. Cusack's eyes rested on the chosen weapon, and he took them off. "These are indeed beautiful and deadly at the same time. Just like you'll become," he said. You blushed slightly and Cusack took the other weapons off the rack. "Come. We shall train immediately," he said. You gripped the bow and walked with him back to the training area. "We'll start with the short swords first. Place your bow down," he instructed. You did as he asked and watched as he got out some wooden targets. He set them a few feet from where you were standing. 

"Try and throw the knives into the center of the targets," he said. He gave you the swords and stepped back. You clenched the swords tightly and chucked them as hard as you could towards the targets. The left made the target, but the other went sailing right over it and clattered to the ground. "Good start. Keep your hands loose and flick your wrists, not your entire arm. It will give you more precision that way." 

You picked up the swords and tried again, this time loosening your hands and moving only your wrists. It was an improvement, as both hit the target. "Good job! Try again," he instructed. You kept on throwing the swords until they hit the target dead-center every time. It took quite a while, but you were eventually able to do it. 

"Good job. With that exercise alone, you were able to increase your strength by 400, taking you up to 2,000. But it isn't all about strength. Magic has a big part as well as strength. You need both if you are to become a successful fighter and take down the 7 Deadly Sins. Now, on to the magic portion." You nodded and placed your weapons down on the ground gently, then walked over to Cusack. "Okay," he said, "Your magic is at 500 at the moment, which is much too low. You have magic, yes, but don't know how to summon it to form wings or claws or anything. I will teach you a fast and easy way to conjure it up and get your power up by a big chunk. Then we'll go on to fighting with that magic. Sound good?" You nodded, feeling tingly all over. 

"Alright, now just concentrate on looking for that magic hidden inside. Then draw it out to form wings or claws or something," Cusack said. You nodded and closed your eyes, looking for the magic inside you. You could barely feel your magic, but you knew it was there. You searched around, looking for a stronger flow. Then you saw it, a slight, purplish mass at your core. It was small, but you would make it grow bigger every day. 

You drew it close to you and thought of wings made of darkness. You took that magic and formed wings behind your back. "Excellent!" Cusack cried out. You opened your eyes and looked behind you, seeing two enormous jet-black wings made of pure darkness. 

"Amazing job! Now, try to see if you can fly with them. Flap your wings," he instructed. You took a deep breath and willed those dark wings to flap behind you. Once, twice, thrice! You lifted off the ground with each mighty flap of your wings, and soon were hovering three feet above the ground. 

"If you use that bow, it will give you a serious advantage in battle. Holy Knights might be able to feel your magic power, but in the dark, it's an amazing bonus. And if you had black clothing on, it would help even more to bland in with your surroundings," Cusack explained, watching as you started to fly around the room, getting used to flying and the magic in general. 

You could feel your magic growing stronger with every passing second you had those wings out, and it was wonderful! "Your magic has just jumped to 700! If you keep strengthening your magic, it'll be up to 40,000 in no time." "This is really cool! Why the hell didn't Zeldris turn me when he first met me!" you cried out as you twirled and danced in the sky, doing loops and figure eights. 

You heard Zeldris whistle below you, and you looked down to see him, his eyes shining with mirth. "Looking good up there, (Y/N)! I told you Cusack could teach you quickly. Now we actually need to get your magic up as high as mine," he said, crossing his arms. "But that could take a long time! I'm only at 700, and you're at 47,000!" you cried as you landed in front of him. 

"First, it's 47,200 to be exact," he said. "You're not making this any easier for me!" you hissed playfully. "Second, you just need to practice every day for a few hours. If you jumped 200 in just 10 minutes, how much do you think you could gain in one day?" "A lot," you replied. Cusack cleared his throat. "To be precise, you would gain around 12,000 in just one hour if you just focused on your magic. Then in about a week or so, you could become as strong as Zeldris in terms of magic," Cusack explained. A week!? It took Zeldris years to get his power level that high! "What about strength?" Zeldris asked, his arm wrapping around your waist.

Cusack sighed and shook his head. "If she practices fighting, it would take a little more time. Magic I think she can do on her own, but strength is on a whole different level." Zeldris nodded and let out a low sigh. "You'll need to strengthen her up physically. That's our main priority, then we work on the magic."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I have decided to just finish uploading the rest of the book today, because I have already finished it on my Wattpad page. So, these chapters will be coming out fast! Hope you enjoy!

You had trained with Cusack for 3 whole months in the Demon realm, slowly getting stronger with each passing moment. You now had a total power level of 40,200, almost as strong as Zeldris' power level. Zeldris was impressed with your skill and talent that you gained over the last few years of training. You felt so good! Finally, you could crush Meliodas and make him regret ever kicking you out! Your mood had completely changed over the weeks: from shy and nervous to cold and demanding. You were the Princess of Darkness. Nobody was going to stand in your way.

You were currently in the bedroom with Zeldris, wrapped in each others arms. The blanket was pulled up, leaving you in a cocoon of warmth. Zeldris' hand stroked through your hair, lulling you to sleep. "Training was so fun today," you mumbled. "Yeah? What did you do?" he asked. "I practiced on some shortsword attacks with my speed. I cut one of those wooden dummies into pieces in a matter of seconds. I never thought I'd become this strong in a matter of a few months. But to Britannia, it's probably just a few minutes." Zeldris hummed and suddenly spoke. "I was thinking that, since you've become extremely powerful, that we could take over Camelot. It's a very weak town, with a weak ruler, so it should be easy. We would lead the charge together, as mates, as one." You widened your eyes, completely shocked. "Really? Do you think I'm ready for that kind of battle?" 

"(Y/N), you've been training so hard these past few weeks. I know you're ready for this. But if you do want to not go, I understand," he said. You shook your head quickly. "No, that's not what I want. I want to fight alongside you, as your mate." Zeldris looked down at you, a smile gracing his features. His hand brushed a stray strand of hair out of your eyes. "I know you'll do great on the battlefield. We'll leave tomorrow morning and tell the Commandments the plan. Right now, we need to rest up. We have a big day tomorrow," he said. You nodded and let your eyes flutter shut, feeling your mate's chest rise as fall gently as he too drifted to sleep. 

The next day came quickly, with no goodbyes or sad partings as you and Zeldris teleported back to Britannia. You were on a mission. You and Zeldris came back to Britannia, landing on the Place where the Ten Commandments called home for the time being. Krystal had made your new clothes: a beautiful black dress, with flaps in the front and back of your legs to keep them moving freely as your battled. Two skinny straps just barely covered your breasts, but you were okay with that. You landed in the middle of the Ten Commandments as they spoke, and they all stared at you. "Everyone, meet the new (Y/N), and my beloved mate and Princess of the Demon Realm," Zeldris said behind you, his hand resting on your back. "Welcome back, both of you," Gloxinia said, smiling at you gently. You smiled gently back, but then turned serious as Zeldris cleared his throat. 

His eyes narrowed as he stared at all of the Commandments. "We have a special mission: to conquer Camelot. (Y/N) and I will lead the charge. We-," he stopped suddenly as someone landed on the ground, an immense power rippling off them. You turned your head and let out a snarl at who it was. "Yo," Meliodas said. Zeldris growled and stepped forward, his eyes locked on his brother. "Meliodas," he exclaimed. You quickly got out your bow and knocked an arrow on, aiming it at the Dragon Sin. "Don't make any stupid moves, or I'll shoot you," you snarled at him. His gaze rested on you, and he laughed a bit. "I see you've changed a lot, (Y/N). I can feel the power radiating from your body. Is that a new outfit I see? Very nice," he commented, holding up his hand in the OK sign. 

Zeldris snarled and rested a hand on your back. "Why are you back here? You're a traitor to the Demon Race, and everybody hates you," he growled. "What a cold thing to say, Zeldris. We are brothers after all," Meliodas said, lacing his hands behind his head. Your fingers strained as you kept the string taut, ready to strike at any moment's notice, and you bit your lip.   
'Don't hurt yourself,' he murmured in your head. 'But if he tries to hurts you, I won't be ready to attack and protect you,' you growled defiantly. Zeldris chuckled and you felt him move closer to your side. 'So defiant and protective, my beautiful mate,' he said. You felt your face heat up, and you heard Meliodas laugh below you. "Don't you dare laugh at my mate! Why the hell are you even here?" Zeldris growled, eyes narrowing by a fraction. "The Seven Deadly Sins will do everything we can to take you down," Meliodas said. 

"We have nothing to say to you," you growled. "Oh this isn't talk. It's a war." Zeldris let you a low growl beside you and you felt him tense up before leaping for Meliodas, his hand on his sword. He and Fraudrin landed and swung, but Meliodas disappeared before they could strike. You lowered your bow and cursed silently. "Damn, that bastard got away," Galand snarled as he landed beside Zeldris and Fraudrin. 

You growled under your breath and turned away, your eyes glancing around for any signs for Meliodas or the Sins. "Yo. What's going on (Y/N)?"   
You growled, and without hesitation, grabbed your short swords and got them out, striking at Meliodas. He just bounded back, a smile on his face. "What's the matter, (Y/N)? I just want to talk," he said. "I'm not talking to you, you bastard!" you snarled, getting ready to call your mate through the link. "Now," Meliodas mumbled, and you suddenly felt someone grab you from behind. "You snarled and struggled in their grip. "Let go of me!" The person had a very strong grip, and you felt panic rising in your chest as your struggled were fruitless. Meliodas walked forward and yanked the swords out of your hands. "You won't be needing these anytime soon," he chuckled and threw them on the ground. "Let me go! You'll regret ever touching me!" 

"I doubt that." Tears came to your eyes, and you started to scream for Zeldris, for Gloxinia, anybody! "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" you screamed. "Too late," Meliodas chuckled and you could just barely see Zeldris charging at you before you were whisked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Zeldris' P.O.V   
I stiffened as I heard my mate scream for help. My blood was boiling as I emitted my shadow wings and darted to where my mate was. I saw Meliodas and someone else holding her down as she struggled to get free. Her eyes were filled a terror that even scared me to the core. "(Y/N)!" I screamed, darting towards her. Damn Meliodas! As soon as I darted towards them, (Y/N) and the two others disappeared from sight. I stopped in mid-flight, too shocked and angered for words. 

"What's going on?" Gloxinia asked as he flew behind me. I looked down, my hands turning into claws as I gripped the hilt of my blade with so much force to break it. "My damn brother took (Y/N)!" I growled. I spotted her short swords on the ground, and I forced myself to calm down. I grabbed her blades and held them close to me. "I promise, (Y/N), I will save you from those damn Sins. They'll regret ever touching you, let alone stealing you from me," I snarled under my breath. 

The rest of the Commandments had gathered behind me, silent as they watched me mourn. I took a deep breath and turned to the Commandments, by blood boiling with unfiltered rage. "Listen up, all of you. From this moment forward, we are at war with the 7 Deadly Sins! They took my mate, as well as one of our own! I will not let this pass without punishment. Gloxinia, Droll, and Galand, you come with me to rescue (Y/N). I don't know their exact location, but we will look for her until she's found. No rest for anybody." 

My voice was cold, no humor in it at all. This was the voice of the future demon king. I emitted my wings, as did Droll and Galand. I crouched down and took off into the sky like a hawk as the search began for my mate.

Normal P.O.V   
You whimpered as you landed in the Boar Hat, surrounded by a very familiar group. Ban, King, Elizabeth, Diane, Gowther, Merlin, Escanor, Hawk, Hendrickson, Griamore, Gilthunder, and Howzer all surrounded you. "Don't be afraid, (Y/N). We're here to help you," Elizabeth soothed, but didn't make any move towards you. Meliodas walked towards Elizabeth and grasped her hand, his eyes trained on you. "Why did you capture me?" you asked, you voice wavering. "It was Meliodas' idea. He said that we needed to capture you to bring out the Ten Commandments. Now, they should probably be searching for you right now. Also-." "That's enough, Hawk," Meliodas spat. 

Meliodas stalked forward and his eyes narrowed. "We're going to torture you." In a flash, magical chains were applied to your wrists and attached to the floor. Merlin walked forward and placed her hand on your forehead. "We're going to delve into your darkest fears. It may seem real, but it's not. We also get to see these fears for ourselves," she said, and you shuffled backwards as far as the chains would allow you. "P-please don't. I-I'm begging you." Merlin shook her head and uttered something intelligible. You screamed as you felt your body twisting and contorting.

You opened your eyes. Rain was pouring down on your skinny body, soaking you to the core. You looked around the empty street, the only sound was the rain on the cobblestones. 'What kind of night mare is this?' you wondered. You stiffened as a howl of pain sounded through the air. You stiffened as you recognized the voice. "Zeldris...," you mumbled and ran towards where the scream came from. 

You raced up crumbled steps, hopping two at a time. "Please no. Please, please, please don't let him be...," you whispered, tears starting to form in your eyes. You got to the top of the stairs and stopped dead. Meliodas was hovering over Zeldris, seven swords buried in his chest, right were his hearts were. Zeldris' dark eyes flickered over to you, and he coughed, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. "Goodbye, Zeldris," Meliodas growled deeply, straightening up. 

He barely spared a glance in your direction and you let out a choking cry. Meliodas had changed into his true Demon form, when he was the leader of the Ten Commandments. His eyes narrowed and he emitted his wings and flew away, leaving you and Zeldris alone. You felt numb. You couldn't breathe. Your beloved mate was dead. You kneeled beside him, stroking his smooth face. His eyes were closed, as if sleeping, but you knew better. You let out a loud wail of grief, holding Zeldris' head in your lap, letting the rain fall on your body. You hugged him close, sobs wracking your bloody body. 

A dark presence appeared behind you, but you didn't turn your head. You knew who it was. "Why?" you rasped. "He was getting in the way. He wanted to be Demon King, but I am the chosen King of the Demon Race." You turned your head and froze. Meliodas' face was emotionless, his eyes trained your dead mate. "Now all I have to do is eliminate you, and I'll be good." He raised a clawed hand, and brought it down.

You closed your eyes as you felt the dark claws ripping into your chest, tearing you open. Ribbons of blood sprouted from the wounds as you skidded across the cobblestones and slammed into a broken wall. Meliodas stalked forward, your blood coating his clawed hand. "I really didn't want to do this to you. Elizabeth really liked you as a sister. I'll have to tell her that a Holy Knight killed her," Meliodas growled. 

Your eyes fluttered, threatening to close. Meliodas raised his hand once more and brought it down. You closed your eyes. This was it. You were going to die.   
"(Y/N)!" 

Zeldris' P.O.V  
I felt the strong pull of my brother's power, and I changed direction, charging towards my mate. My teammates followed a little slower, not able to keep up with the speed that I was going. My eyes narrowed as I saw the Boar Hat, the home of the Seven Deadly Sins. A low growl bubbled in my throat as I flew down. I landed and felt rage in my blood as I heard (Y/N) scream. I snarled and stalked up to the bar, slamming open the door. Everybody stared at me with mixed emotions. Meliodas merely smiled at me. I saw my mate on the floor, writing in pain and screaming. "Nice of you to join, Zeldris. You here for a cup of beer?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Zeldris' P.O.V**

I growled as I clutched (Y/N)'s short swords in my hand, watching her body writhe in agony. "What the hell did you do to her?" I growled. Meliodas just smirked at me. "We're just looking into her greatest fears. Apparently, she's scared of losing you to my ultimate form, then dying herself." I let out a snarl and gripped (Y/N)'s blades so hard they threatened to break. But I knew they wouldn't. "Give her to me, now." I was in no mood for games. Merlin smiled beside Meliodas and snapped her fingers. (Y/N)'s eyes snapped open, tears streaming down her cheeks. It tore at my heart to see her in such pain and misery. "Z-Zeldris?" she stammered. "I'm right here. It's okay," I soothed and kneeled down to caress her cheek. She leaned into the touch, starting to cry again.  
  


I wrapped my arms and pulled her close, glaring at Meliodas and the others. "Release her, Merlin," Meliodas said. "WHAT?" we all screamed simultaneously. Merlin looked skeptical, but snapped her fingers, and the chains disappeared. (Y/N) flung herself at me, burying her face in my chest, her hands clenched in my shirt. I could smell the fear radiating off her body, and it broke my heart. I wasn't fast enough to save her from the torture. I was a terrible mate. I lifted her up bridal style and placed my lips on her forehead. "Easy, my love. Calm yourself. I'm here; everything's alright now."   
  


**Normal P.O.V**

You whimpered as Zeldris picked you up bridal style. You were shaking so hard. You were so scared. Zeldris' lips were placed on your forehead and he murmured soothing words in your ear. You glanced down and saw your blades in his left hand. "Zeldris, can I have my swords please?" you asked nervously. He nodded and you grabbed your swords. Meliodas walked forward and Zeldris let out a warning growl, hugging your body closer to him. You whimpered as you looked into his eyes, his green orbs turning jet black in a matter of seconds. You were frozen with fear as he transformed into his demon form. "Are you scared of me, (Y/N)?" he growled.   
  


"Yes...," you whispered. His eyes darted to his brother, and he smirked. "Why don't we finish this like real demons? Let's go outside to finish this," he growled. Zeldris let out a deep breath and gently set you down beside him. "Fine. We'll see who the real heir to the demon throne is," he said. Droll and Galand stayed silent, glaring at the Sins. Your eyes connected with Elizabeth's, and she looked down in shame. Zeldris and Meliodas stalked outside, as did Galand and Droll. You stayed behind, not willing to watch the bloodshed. You sheathed your swords and King spoke to you in an icy tone. "Why are you here? Aren't you going to cheer on your mate?" 

"No. I want to apologize to Elizabeth," you said, looking at Elizabeth with pleading eyes. "Why are you apologizing, you filthy traitor! You deserve to die at Meliodas' hands! We feel no remorse for you," Diane spat. You winced at the venom laced in her voice, and looked down. Those words hurt more than any other wound could inflict on you.

Diane stalked forward and grabbed the front of your clothes, which was the feathery collar. She raised you off the ground and you let out a choking cough, grasping at thin air, desperately trying to escape her grip. You grabbed one of your swords and swiped it in her face, slashing her eyes. She let out a howl of pain and released you, clutching her eyes. You emitted you wings and glared at everybody in the room.

"You bitch!" Diane screamed and swung at you. You dodged it and kicked her side, making her fly into the side of the bar. "Don't test me," you hissed. Your blood was boiling in anger. You could feel Zeldris' rage in your mind, and knew that he was furious with his brother. Diane stood up, bits of dust falling of her clothes. "Do you want to take this outside like real women?" you taunted, grasping your other sword in your hand, bouncing on your feet.

Diane narrowed her eyes and stalked past you outside to the other side of the Boar Hat. You followed behind her, mentally preparing yourself for the battle. "(Y/N) don't do this, please!" Elizabeth called out. You ignored her and switched your weapons to your bow and arrows. The air was warm, and a slight breeze ruffled your hair as your wings got ready to swoop you into the sky. 

Diane yelled and swung at you, but you were ready. You leapt into the sky, wings flapping madly. "Absolute Cancel," Merlin shouted, and Diane started to grow to her normal size. "Let's see how you fare against a giant," she sneered. Your eyes narrowed, and you knocked an arrow and released it. It bounced harmlessly off her side, and you snarled under your breath. You quickly switched your weapons and flew at her at top speed, slicing her cheek. She swiveled around, but you were faster. You zoomed around her, slicing at cutting into her skin with each swipe of your sword.

"Damn, she's fast," Ban muttered. You smirked and roundhouse kicked her in the mouth, making blood spray out of her nose and mouth. You sliced her arm deeply, but you didn't see the giant hammer that swung at you. It hit you with so much force, that you tumbled in the sky. Diane swung her hammer down, and you crashed into the ground. You let out a choking cry as blood sprayed from your mouth. You gasped for air as Diane loomed over you, a triumphant smile on her face. You spat blood out and swore at her. "At least I'm not mated to a weak demon like Zeldris," she sneered. You felt something snap inside you, and you let out a shout of anger, your energy rejuvenated.   
  


"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DIANE!" Without thinking, you launched yourself at the closest person to you. Unfortunately, that was Elizabeth. You snatched her up and held both your swords at her throat. "Say that again and I'll kill her right now." Elizabeth and everyone else was silent. "(Y/N)," Elizabeth whispered. Everybody was silent, frozen in fear. "Take that comment back, Diane," you growled, pressing the blades into her skin. You heard Elizabeth whimper as the blade cut into her throat, blood seeping out from the wound.  
  


"Take it back, Diane!" King called out. "No, it's true!" Diane argued. "So be it," you growled and sliced her throat open. She gasped and collapsed on the ground and you emitted you wings and flew towards the other end of Britannia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought and I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
